For Good
by thebigfourxsuperwholock
Summary: Luna's running away. She doesn't know where, but all she knows it she can't stay at Hogwarts. She doesn't know what will happen when she arrives at Lima, Ohio and enroll in McKinley High School. she doesn't know if this will change her for better, or for worse, but it will change her for good. I suck at summaries. I promise it'll be good. K for now. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello, did you guys miss me? no, fine, well, whatever. So this is the rewrite to the HP/Glee story from way, way back, if any of you remember it, if not, not to worry, because it hardly bears any resemblance... well maybe a little... and now I'm rambling, on with the story.**

**(edit: my other stories are on HIATUS. A Muggle? is going to be taken down and replaced with something else, though not yet, just a warning. Stretching Bonds, well, I haven't gotten to finishing the next chapter, Sorry.)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Glee in any way, shape, or form.  
**

* * *

Their words rung in her head. _Loony Lovegood. _Sure, she never showed she cared. At first she didn't, but with time, the words seared into her, cutting deeper and deeper with each day she heard it. She still pretended not to care. But it was just that. Pretend.

Luna couldn't stay strong after long. At midnight, she'd sneak out of the tower and into the second floor girls' lavatory. She didn't mind if Myrtle saw, or heard her, she simply sat down and cried.

She'd never let anyone know. She couldn't. Not only would it destroy her nonchalant façade, but then everyone would know and laugh and go deeper with it. No, she couldn't have that. She only had one person she could confide in. Ginny Weasley.

Ginny had once followed Luna to the lavatory, one day. It wasn't midnight, which was foolish of Luna, to have gone to cry in broad daylight. Ginny had followed not too far behind. Admittedly, Ginny had been confused and shocked to see her confident and detached friend act so… emotional.

Ginny was sympathetic, however, and Luna confided in her. This shared secret made them closer friends, but it didn't help much to soften the blows of other students' words.

Now, Luna stood in her bedroom. It was the summer right after their fifth year. Luna was currently looking through her trunk to make sure it contained everything she needed. She extracted a few unnecessary items from the trunk.

Luna picked up a quill and scribbled a note. Two notes, actually. One read,

"My dear friend,

I hope you can understand, but I must leave. I do not know how long I'll be gone, but I have to go. I don't know where I'm going either; all I know is that I can't take another year being taunted and teased. Please, don't try to find me.

Sincerely,

Luna"

Luna folded the piece of parchment in half and handed it to her black owl, Altair, and watched him fly out the window for a moment. She quickly turned and began the next note.

"Daddy,

I'm sorry, but I don't belong here. Please understand, and do not come looking for me. nothing that is said will convince me to stay.

Love you,

You're daughter Luna."

Luna read over the letter. Once, twice, three times. No, it didn't sound right.

I should rewrite it, she thought.

_But you need to leave_, another part of her argued. _Just don't leave a note._

But I sent a note to Ginny.

_And no one else needs to know._

It's common courtesy, and daddy needs to know.

_It's useless. There is no way to properly leave him a note. Just don't do it._

In the end, that side of her won. She crumpled up the note meant for her father and threw it towards the rubbish bin in her room. The note hit the corner of the bin, and lay on the floor, but Luna didn't see it. She was too busy looking at Altair, who had returned with another note in his black beak.

Numbly, Luna took the note, petting Altair absent-mindedly as she opened and read the note.

"Luna,

I understand, but you mustn't leave. Just, just stay where you are. I'll be there as soon as I can.

Don't move,

Ginny."

Luna sighed and pocketed the note. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Ginny." Luna whispered to herself. She looked back at her belongings and with a wave of her wand, they shrunk small enough to be fit in her pocket. Those, too, she pocketed.

Luna gently grabbed Altair and placed him in his cage. He wasn't very big, so she decided to take him with her. Besides, she might need the company.

Luna picked up the cage and exited her house as quietly as possible and apparated away.

* * *

Ginny looked up at the light tapping at her window. The tapping sounded hurried and urgent.

Odd, Ginny thought as she saw Luna's owl, Altair. She opened the window, and the bird flew in, flying in a circle above her bed, almost frantically, before setting the note in his beak on the pillow.

Ginny hurried over and ripped the note open. Her eyes widened as she read it.

"No…" the gasp tumbled out of her lips. Ginny quickly scrawled a reply on a piece of scrap paper, and gave it to Altair.

She didn't wait for the bird to leave. Ginny shot out the door and ran to the broom shed. She pulled out her broomstick and set off towards Luna's house. It wasn't close, but it wasn't far, either. She just hoped she could get there in time.

A couple minutes later, Ginny jumped off the broom and sprinted inside the house. In the back of her mind, she figured Xenophilious wasn't home, but that wasn't of importance right now.

Ginny searched every room. Nowhere did she find her blonde friend. She was too late. Luna was gone, and she didn't have the slightest idea of where she could have gone.

* * *

**well, there you have it. the first chapter. now, reviews are welcome, constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames will send me to a corner to cry in. **

**another thing, I have a lot of homework this weekend, so I dunno when the next update will be. All you can do is sit and wait.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello. Thank you to all the reviews I got. it wasn't many, but I loved them, So I want to dedicate this update to LoonyLovegood1205, LindevWeerd, and otaco. :D thank you, and I hope you enjoy chapter dos!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Luna landed near an airport. This would work.

Luna transfigured Altair's cage into a dog carrier. She bent down to look at her confused owl.

"Don't worry. It won't be for long, okay?" She whispered. With that, she raised her wand again and transfigured Altair into a small dog. The dog hooted. Luna contained a smile from spreading across her face. "Shush." She added, placing a finger in front of her lips.

Luna took her trunk out of her pocket and enlarged them once more. She hauled the trunk and dog carrier as she walked into the airport.

Luna was a bit lost amongst the bustling muggles. She didn't know what she was doing or where she needed to go, but she had to try. Luna found a board with arrivals and departures. The soonest leaving plane was to Lima, Ohio. It was also the cheapest to get out of the country.

Luna smiled and quickly bought a ticket to Lima, with the muggle money she'd exchanged at Gringotts not too long ago.

The plane ride was terrifying. Luna hoped she'd never have to endure something like that again. She would prefer apparating, or riding a broom.

Once she got her feet on solid ground, well, to say she was grateful was an understatement. Luna picked up her belongings and left the airport.

Luna apparated in front of a small building. It wasn't very large, or nice, but it was in living conditions, and Luna needed a place to stay.

After a few minutes, Luna seemed to have convinced the land-lady that she wasn't too young to live alone, and was on her way up to her newly bought apartment.

The flat was nicely furnished, and clean, thankfully. Maybe living here wouldn't be too bad, and she wouldn't regret it later. With that thought, Luna let out Altair, whom was back as an owl, and flopped down on the bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Wow, this chapter was really lame. I guess it's a bit of a filler... I dunno, I just suck at transitions. I cannot be sure when the next update is, but it'll be sometime next week ;D you can count on that. hell, maybe I'll be able to get it up this weekend, but that'll require a lot of motivation, and by motivation, I mean reviews. reviews means more chappies for you and maybe some cookies and pie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: well, would you look at this... yup, it's an update :D eh, I'm lame, whatever, sue me... no, please don't though.**

**Disclaimer: hmm, I don't think... hold on, maybe... no, no... I still do not own Harry Potter or Glee. Murphy and Rowling are very willing to keeps those. drat.  
**

* * *

In the short time Luna lived in the small apartment, she quickly realized she'd have to get a job. Luna had extracted money from her vault, and it may be enough, but it was best not to risk it.

Within the first two weeks in Lima, Luna went out and looked for a job. Her first option was to become a waitress at the only restaurant in town, Breadstix. Unfortunately, they weren't hiring.

Her next few stops were simply clothing shops, mainly at the mall. Many were willing to hire the blonde, but none appealed to Luna. Clothes obviously weren't her specialty, if all her eccentric muggle clothing was any indication.

The last place that was hiring was the Lima Bean. After an interview and filling out a few papers, Luna decided to take the job. Since just about everyone in town came to the coffee shop, it might help her get to know a few people before school started.

Luna bounced out of the bathroom of her apartment, toothbrush held between her lips. She set out her work uniform on the bed. As she walked back into the lavatory, Luna lightly stroked Altair, who was perched on the drawers by the door.

Today marked the third week since she had arrived in Lima and since she'd gotten her job. Both were surprisingly pleasant. No one knew her, no one teased her, and she kept to herself mostly.

Luna had often noticed the same people coming in the coffee shop. More than anyone, a small group of teenagers around her age. One of them, who was the tallest and the only boy of the group, had chestnut hair which seemed to always be perfectly styled. He wore highly fashionable clothes, what Luna learned to be designer.

The other two of the group were girls. One had darker skin and seemed to be more close to the boy than the shorter girl, whom had long, straight brown hair, large brown eyes and held her head high with an air of confidence.

None of them ever really seemed to take much interest in Luna, nor did they talk to her. The most conversation they'd ever have would be a greeting, their coffee order and Luna's usual "Have a nice day".

Luna entered the coffee shop just before they were due to open. She greeted her co-workers as usual and went to put on her apron. Everyday was the same. It was her routine, which was about to be broken.

Luna went to clean the tables, leaving one of her co-workers, Melody, to open shop and start taking orders. Just as Luna turned, she immediately crashed into something, hard.

"Oh, geez, I'm sorry." A voice said. Strong arms held Luna upright, though if it was from catching her or from keeping her from falling, Luna was not sure.

Luna stared up at silvery grey eyes. They were warm and nothing like Draco Malfoy's. It took a moment for Luna to realize that he was waiting for her response.

"N-no, it was my fault, completely." She stuttered. Luna pulled back a bit to see his entire face. He had blonde hair, not unlike her own. His mouth was quite large, but that simply showed a larger smile. Luna had definitely never seen this boy before.

"Well, I guess we both have to share the blame here." He declared, his grin widening. Luna couldn't help her own smile from spreading across her face.

"Luna!"

Luna looked up to see Charlotte waving her arms to catch her attention. Charlotte waved the blonde over, clearly indicating for her to get there quickly.

"I need to go." Luna told the unknown blond boy. His smile faded slightly, but he nodded.

Luna all but ran behind the counter to help the struggling brunette. When Luna looked back up, the blond boy was nowhere to be seen. A small look of disappointment washed over her face.

* * *

**ooooh, what was that? or well, who was that? **

**the brunette co-worker, I own, though she isn't very well described, nor is she a huge part of this. there will be one OC to be important... or should that be Charlotte? review!**

**(edit: I lied, she's definitely gonna be in this xD also, the Obama has been reelected. yay! if you don't like that, I'm sorry, but don't flame me for not liking who you like)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_** Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter. If I did… well, chaos would ensue, and you wouldn't like either of them. However, I do own my OC. also, sorry for the late update. **_

_Previously on For Good: Luna ran away, and now she's living alone in Ohio. She got a job at the Lima Bean and is going to attend McKinley. Also she met a guy, and she doesn't know what to feel. And that's what you missed last week on For Good._

* * *

Chapter 4

Luna sat down beside Charlotte. It had begun to slow down in the coffee shop, so they decided to sit for a minute and let Sandy take over. Charlotte set down a small bag of cookies on the table and looked up at Luna.

"So, that guy you talked to…?" Charlotte started. Luna contained her blush, and tilted her head slightly as she looked up at the other girl.

"What guy?" She asked, playing dumb.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Don't act so innocent, Lu. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Even so, Luna didn't let up, so Charlotte gave Luna her most piercing glare.

"Well... I've never met him before." Luna began, tearing her sight away from the brown-eyed girl's glare. Charlotte had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"'Course you've never met him, Lu. I know just about everyone in this town, or have at least seen them around more than twice, and Blondie over there has definitely never been seen by these eyes before today. He obviously just moved here, if his awkward stance is any indication." Charlotte vented, before taking a large bite of the cookie in her hand.

Luna stayed quiet. Charlotte had so far been Luna's only friend. They'd only known each other for a few weeks, but Charlotte treated the blonde as if they'd known each other all their lives. The two never hung out much outside the coffee shop. Charlotte claimed- despite it being summer- that she was busy. Luna never complained. She enjoyed the time alone.

"Oh, hey. I almost forgot. First day of school tomorrow." Charlotte exclaimed suddenly, causing Luna to jump slightly. "How do you feel?" She added, looking at Luna with warm brown eyes filled to the brim with concern. "I've heard first days can be terrifying, and probably even more so in a differently country."

"Well, I wasn't trying to think about that, Charlie, so now that you mention it, I feel a bit nauseous." Luna admitted. Charlotte pursed her lips.

"Oh… sorry."

Luna grinned at her friend. She was about to say something, when the sound of the door opening caught both girls' attention. Luna, having been expecting the blond haired boy, was disappointed to see a tough looking boy with a Mohawk walk in, searching the room for someone.

Charlotte, however, perked up when the boy walked in. She immediately adopted a goofy grin when she spotted him. She stood up and looked at Luna.

"I'll be right back." She promised before approaching the boy, whose face lit up when he saw her.

Luna saw them talk from the distance. She glanced down at her watch. Her shift was over, and while she would have loved to stay and meet one of Charlie's friends- or maybe more than friends, given how happy she looked around him- Luna decided she needed to get home and get her things ready for tomorrow.

With that thought, Luna gave Charlotte one last glance before getting up and apparating home.

* * *

Charlotte got up from her seat and looked down at Luna. "I'll be right back."

That said, she turned and practically skipped over to the front door where Noah Puckerman was standing.

"Hey, Noah." Charlotte greeted, knowing perfectly well she had that idiotic grin plastered on her face, just like all the other times she was around him.

"Heya, Chuck." Puckerman replied. He grinned down at her. He and Charlotte had been friends for as long as either could remember. That provided certain exceptions for the other.

For example, if it had been anyone else, Noah would have beaten them to a pulp for addressing him by his first name. He also wouldn't have pulled anyone, absolutely anyone, in for a hug- like the one he was in now- except Charlotte. In turn, Charlotte would have slapped, punched, kicked, or in any other way beaten anyone for calling her Chuck. The exception was Noah.

Charlotte, reluctantly, pulled away from the hug, and smiled up at Puck.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, though she already knew exactly why.

"Shopping for a Camaro." Noah replied sarcastically. "You wouldn't know any good deals around here, would you?"

"You might want to try Al's Car Deals. Ten blocks north." Charlotte replied in her own sarcastic tone, hardly managing to stifle her giggles. She glanced over her shoulder quickly to see Luna fiddling with her fingers.

Puck grinned. He checked his watch, and then proceeded to rub his hands together. "Well, you are off the clock, and lunch is on me. Where do you wan-"

"Noah, why do you ask that same question every day? The answer will never change, and it can't change, really." Charlotte sighed. "Breadstix is the only place to eat in Lima, you know that."

"Yeah, but it's still fun to ask." Puck simply shrugged. "So, ready?" He held out his arm for her to loop hers through.

"Yeah, but do you mind if I bring a friend along?" Charlotte asked. Puck raised an eyebrow.

"And who would that be?" He asked calmly, though his insides felt as if they were on fire.

"Luna, she's right over- oh…" Charlotte had whirled around back towards where her blonde co-worker had been seated only a minute ago, but found the table completely empty. "I guess she left."

"Maybe next time, then." Puck proposed. He suddenly felt much calmer at the prospect of Chuck's 'friend' being a girl.

Charlotte nodded, looped her arm through Puck's still poised one, and left the coffee shop with her best friend.

* * *

_**A/N: phew, that's that done. I dunno 'bout you all, but I kinda liked this chapter. **_

_**Also, I threw in something I want you all to choose on. I'm getting tired of referring to Charlotte as... well, Charlotte. So, I need you all to choose between Charlie or Chuck. Your choice here, so take advantage of my wanting to hear your ideas. I'll have a poll up on my profile.  
**_

_**Anyway, review. I do take into account what you all think. They make me progress as a writer. An author is only as good as her audience lets her believe. So, let me believe I'm awesome and a fast update will come your way. **_

_**Toodles.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own zero of any of this ('cept Charlotte. I will always own her)**_

_**Sorry for the late update. I will need to rewatch season 2 of Glee soon to get more chapters done. Sadly, do not expect a chapter next week.**_

_Previously on For Good: Luna's been living alone, but she's got a friend at work. Now, she has to go to and fit in at an American, muggle school, which shouldn't be too hard, right?_

Chapter 5

Luna slumped on the couch as she apparated into the room. It was still rather early, so she decided she would have to get her things ready for her first day. With a small groan, Luna stood up and moved to her closet.

Half-way through checking all the contents in her book bag, Luna heard a distinct sharp tap on the window. Luna shook her head. It must be her mind playing tricks on her… or maybe a tree branch… yet she knew it wasn't.

_Tap-tap-tap_

Luna's eyes widened as she stood up. As she entered the bedroom once more, she noted a small brown owl head butting the glass. He had an envelope, which was much too big for him to carry, in his beak. Luna rushed to the window, opening it to let the small owl inside.

Pig fluttered in, dropping the letter on Luna's bed. He circled the bed a few times before plopping down on the pillow.

Luna petted him kindly before turning her attention the letter. She tentatively picked it up and ripped it open.

"Dearest Luna,

Everyone is worried sick about you. The Order thinks the Death Eaters kidnapped you. I know why you left, but running away was not the solution to any of this, Luna.

They may not know you ran away, and I won't tell them. They'll freak even more and demand I tell them where you are, even though I haven't a clue.

I know I can't convince you to come back, but please, do be careful. And come back when you are ready.

Please respond,

Ginny."

Luna sat down on the bed. She read over the letter. The words ran over and over in her mind.

_…worried sick…_

_ …Death Eaters kidnapped you…_

_ …not the solution…_

_ …be careful…_

Ginny hadn't mentioned Luna's father. Maybe she was refraining from saying anything. Luna shook her head. She didn't have time to think about this.

Somehow, during the time Luna was reading (and rereading) Ginny's letter, the sky had darkened. It was late, and Luna decided she better sleep.

With that, Luna tucked the letter in a pocket of her backpack. First day of school tomorrow, but now, she wasn't so worried. Her mind was on other things.

**A/N: so that's short. Yea. I think the last chapter is the longest chapter so far. Next chapter will be longer than this one, though. **

**Next time: **"So, how're you liking McKinley so far?"

"Well, it's rather welcoming…" Luna replied. They laughed.

"Don't expect it to last. Especially since you're hanging out with us."


End file.
